A Promise Kept Till The End
by Cyder T Dork
Summary: Genos wasn't really into the whole 'public date' thing. But Sonic really was. And who was Genos to deny his boyfriend a cafe date this one time. Genosonic. If this isn't angst enough for you, lemme know because I can write more.
1. Chapter 1

"That's a pretty neat upgrade, but unnecessary. I can take care of myself." Sonic mumbled against Genos' neck.  
They lay curled up together on a picnic blanket, on the building rooftop. The picnic blanket was Genos' idea. He had just returned from his regular checkup with Dr. Kuseno, this time sporting a few new upgrades. Genos ran his fingers through the ninjas hair.  
"I know you can, but just in case. It's good for if you ever get into some trouble and can't contact me. I'll hear your heartbeat no matter how far you are. Or fast you're going." He murmured, placing a soft kiss on the crown of Sonic's head, savouring the delicious smell of his hair. Pomegranate with a hint of avocado. He felt Sonic sigh under him.  
"Overprotective overgrown sex toy, that's what you are."  
Genos made a tsk sound, and opened his mouth to reply with his own set of endearing insults, but Sonic cut in before he could speak.  
"There's this nice looking cafe I saw in C-City and they were having a two-for-one deal on coffee for couples, so I was thinking…" he placed a few gentle kisses on Genos' neck, awaiting the cyborgs response.  
Genos shook his head slightly.  
"No."  
Sonic pulled back enough to give Genos' a pleading look.  
"Come on! It's cheap and the coffee is good! We'll be in and out faster than anyone would notice."  
"Sonic-"  
"Please."  
Genos sighed. Sonic didn't say please unless it was important.  
"Fine. This one time only." He said, finally. A grin split across Sonic's face as he leaned in to place a short, sweet kiss on the cyborgs lips before nuzzling his face against his neck once more.  
"Thank you. We'll go next Saturday afternoon." Sonic whispered against his neck. Genos smiled to himself.  
"Next Saturday."

"Genos, I'll stay here. You head to D-City and get rid of the monsters there.  
These guys aren't that fast."  
"I'll come back for you."  
Sonic snorted.  
"The way you're going, I'll have to come get /you/. Just hurry and beat those freaks. I'm starved." He said, cracking his neck while rubbing his tummy. Genos watched him for a few seconds, then turned, excused himself, and hurried off to fight the sudden monster threat that appeared in D-City. Sonic smirked and turned to the threat terrorizing C-City.  
"Which one of you wanna go first?" He hummed to himself as he sped towards the nearest monster.

In D-City, Genos had just reached the first monster, a large twisted bird-like creature, with a strange gas leaking from its beak. He ran up behind it, grabbed its unkempt feathered tail, then swung the monster over his shoulder and onto the ground. The monsters beak cracked against the pavement. Genos didn't give it anytime to think, as he jumped up and blasted it with a searing flamethrower. His sensors indicated the bird monster was down for the count. He turned off his flames, scanned for the next nearest monster, and zoomed towards it, planning to end it just as quickly.

Sonic wiped the black sludge like substance from his blade. He was hoping these creatures had somewhat normal blood, to make it easier for him to clean his sword after, but he wasn't so lucky. Behind him, two unidentifiable monster's hacked up body parts lay scattered. He sighed as the next creature came at him. Way too slow. He dodged the punch the creature threw, then effortlessly sliced up its arm. The creature screamed, loud and booming. Sonic cringed slightly before making quick work of beheading the creature, ceasing its noise. He wiped some of the muck from his forehead with the back of his hand.  
"This is too easy."

As far as Genos knew, there were only 3 monsters left in his area. In the back of his mind, he could hear the Sonic's heartbeat, its slightly sped up beating, signalling his aliveness. He inwardly sighed, then turned for the next birdlike creature, and began his assault.

All too soon, Sonic was on his last enemy. He stared at its grotesque face, its bulging eyes, and teeth that didn't sit properly in its mouth. He sneered at it, and it made a growling sound, like the earth was rumbling.  
"Hurry up and let me kill you. I have a date to keep." Sonic told the monster. Immediately, it launched its fist at Sonic, faster than he was expecting. Thankfully, Sonic was all about speed, so he dodged the punch with ease, and began a fun game of 'now you see me, now you don't'. If this was all the action he was gonna get this week, he might as well make it worthy of his time. The monster missed him every time it aimed for him.  
Sonic pulled out his sword, then began leaving little cuts and slashes along the creatures body. The creature howled, furious and ferocious. Sonic merely laughed at it, as he stopped behind it. He prepared to land the finishing blow, but before he was able to make his move, the creature opened its mouth and let out a piercing screech, high pitched, devastating.  
The sound disoriented Sonic, as he lifted his hands to cover his ears, a rookie mistake he scolded for himself later. With its tail, the monster knocked Sonic aside, slamming him against a wall, stealing the breathe from his body. He slid down the wall, his back aching and burning, fighting to draw in some oxygen. The monster stopped it's incessant noise and turned toward the fallen ninja. Sonic lifted his head, his ears buzzing, then pushed himself back up shakily. He spat out what he hoped wasn't blood. The monster eyed him hungrily. A grin spread across Sonic's face.  
"Lucky hit." He shouted at the monster. He quickly bent to pick up his sword, then rushed the monster, intending to finish it before it opened his mouth again.

Genos had barely finished off the last two enemies when an alarm rang in his head, his sensors telling him of Sonic's battle damage. He could feel as well as hear the ninja's erratic heartbeat. He cursed. His sensors also told him his current enemy wasn't dead completely. He cursed again, then hurried to end it, wanting to, no. Needing to reach Sonic as soon as possible.

Sonic had hacked up more blood in the past 10 seconds than he had in his entire life. He felt dizzy, slow, and pained. Who knew this monster had so much fight in him? Not Sonic, that's for sure. He wiped his mouth on his right sleeve, or what was left of it. His left arm was gone from his elbow to his fingers. He was unsure of the missing appendages whereabouts. His left thigh had a chunk taken out of it. He looked like death, but he'd be damned if he didn't kill this monster first. With the sword poised and ready, Sonic leapt from his hiding place, biting his lip to keep from screaming in pain. Using every last ounce of his strength, he impaled the monsters neck from behind, driving the sword in as far as he could, before his grip slipped from the sword and he fell to the asphalt, his body making a heavy thud sound. The monster howled, his claws scraping at the back of his neck as he tried to pry the sword free. Sonic forced to keep his eyes open as he watched the monster flail helplessly, watched as it howled its last howl, watched as it finally flung the sword free from his neck into the air. He felt his lips curl into a smile and closed his eyes as the monster fell forward, defeated. He opened his mouth to laugh in victory, but lost all ability to breathe as a new sharp pain blossomed from his stomach. He shakily, slowly lifted his head and opened his eyes to find his sword sticking straight out from his stomach. He almost laughed at the how stupid it all was, but he couldn't muster up the energy to. He let his head fall back with a thunk and concentrated in breathing, pushing away all the pain as he had taught himself to do all those years ago.

Genos clutched at his head as the incessant beeping grew louder as Sonic's heart beat began slowly, slowly, growing slower and weaker. He set his sensors to pinpoint Sonic's exact location, and sprinted, running faster than he had ever ran before. If he had a human heart, he was certain that in this moment, it would be bursting with fear. Fear he wouldn't make it in time.

Sonic coughed, then winced. Every movement made the pain in his stomach flare up. Even his pathetic shallow breaths were destroying him. What a fitting, yet bizarre way for Speed O Sound Sonic's life to end. Lying in a pool of his own blood, and helping the heroes, no less. He could imagine past Sonic mocking him, telling him he had grown soft, weak, that he deserved to die this way. He opened his eyes. The sun was setting, and the sky was a magnificent shade of orange. At least he'd have something nice to look at. The only thing that could make it perfect now was…

"Sonic!" He heard his name being called. He smiled to himself and closed his eyes, exhausted. Even at the brink of death, his mind could recall Genos' voice perfectly.  
"Sonic, please! Open your eyes!" Genos' voice called. He sounded closer this time. Sonic obeyed, opening his eyes. His view was obscured by Genos' face, contorted with pain and distress. And fear. Fear of what? Sonic thought dreamily.  
Genos held the ninja close to him, having pulled the sword from his stomach and placing a hand over the wound in a feeble attempt to stop him from bleeding out. Sonic didn't feel anything anymore, could barely feel the cool metal of Genos' arm as it held him, could hardly feel the cyborgs lips upon his forehead and he tried to bring Sonic back from whatever realm he was disappearing to.  
"Stay with me, Sonic! Please! Don't leave me!" Genos cried. A drop of liquid fell on Sonic's face. He smiled at the cyborg, wondering how it was this beautiful piece of machinery was crying. Then, he too was crying, silent tears slipping down his face.  
"G-Genos…"  
"Shh, save your strength. Just hold on for a few more minutes, please. They're gonna help you, I know it." Sonic tried to make sense of what Genos was saying, but it just blurred together in his mind. He heard Genos saying to hold on, but couldn't comprehend how it was he was supposed to do that. Especially since he was missing an arm. He drew in a deep shaky breath as Genos watched him, watched as the life was slipping out of him.  
"Sonic!?"  
"H-hey… I guess we won't get to c-celebrate my birthday this S-Saturday after all…" He said, then made a poor attempt to laugh as he closed his eyes for the last time.  
His breath slowed to a complete stop, and Genos felt a piece of himself die along with his beautiful lover.

.

...

.

"Sir, is there anything else I can get you? You've been here for quite a while."  
"He's fine. I'll have another pancake stack though."  
"Coming right up."  
"Thanks."  
Saitama let out a sigh and gave his disciple a pitiful look.  
"She's right, Genos. We've been here for a while now. I don't think S-"  
"Don't." Genos said, softly, sternly.  
He hadn't been able to sit still and calm throughout the funeral that morning, and, without meaning to, found himself at the front door to a cafe. Not just any cafe, however. It was a specific cafe, with a sign out the front, loudly stating their couples deal.  
Saitama followed him, followed as the cyborg took up a table with three seats, watched as he calmly told people that yes, the third seat in fact was taken. He wanted to help, to offer some sort of comfort, but he couldn't. The cyborg turned down any offers to talk, wouldn't allow anyone to touch him, not even the good doctor. Refused to clean up the pile of clothes in the corner of their lounge. Threatened to end Saitama if he touched the clothes pile. He was worried for the kid. Of course, it wasn't easy for him to accept it himself, but not only was Genos hurting the people around him, but he was hurting himself.  
"Genos." Saitama gave the cyborg a stern look after he had once again told someone they couldn't have the chair, as it was taken.  
"Genos, I know you don't want to talk about it. I know. But if Sonic-"  
"Sensei please. Just a little longer." He whispered.  
The bald hero stopped, then nodded.  
"I'll give you until I've finished my pancakes." He said.  
The cyborg smiled, so much sadness contained in the smile.  
"That's all the time I need." He mumbled under his breath. The waitress came over and placed a plate of pancakes in front of Saiatama. He thanked her, then she turned to leave, but Genos grabbed her sleeve.  
"Uh, yes?" She asked, giving him a weary smile. He brought his eyes up to her.  
"You can bring it out now." He said, releasing her sleeve.  
She blinked at him, confused at first, then her eyes lit up with realization.  
"Oh, of course! Right away, sir." she said, then rushed back to the kitchen. Saitama raised an eyebrow at Genos, who refused to give an explanation. Not a minute later, the waitress returned, carrying a pure white cake, and placed it on the table. The top of the cake held 1 candle, lit, and the words "Happy Birthday Me" written in chocolate icing. A crudely drawn smily face was drawn in the top left corner.  
Genos thanked the waitress as she left. Saitama didn't know how to respond to this. Genos watched the candle burn for a moment, following the beads of wax with his eyes as they rolled down the stick. After what seemed like forever, he leaned forward and blew out the candle.  
"It was Sonic's birthday today. He wanted us to come here to celebrate. That was the last thing he said to me." Genos said quietly. When he looked up at Saitama, there were tears in his eyes, yet they didn't fall, and a smile on his face, sad yet calm.  
"Genos, I-"  
"It's okay, sensei. When you finish your pancakes, we'll leave. I apologise for how little house cleaning I have done these past few days. I'll get on top of that right away."  
"Genos."  
"Yes, sensei."  
Saitama held his gaze. "It's okay to cry, Genos." He said softly.  
Genos opened his mouth to respond, but a tear slipped out from his eye, then another, and another, and soon, his face was twisted with pain, despair, misery, as he cried, loud, heart-wrenching sobs, his tears splashing onto the table, onto his shirt, onto the cake. Saitama joined him, silent tears slipping down his cheeks as he went over to hold Genos as the boy broke down. The two stayed this way, crying, remembering, reminiscing. And on the table, without anyone noticing, the candle flickered back to life, burning brighter than it did before.


	2. Alternative Ending

Hey, I'm back with an alternative ending to this fic, inspired by one of my good friends, who just refused to accept my ending lmao.

Enjoy!

* * *

When he opened his eyes again, he cringed. From his short glimpse, all he could see was white, and it was blinding and harsh and hurt. He tried to lift his arm, to shield his eyes, but found he couldn't. His arm just wouldn't do what his brain was telling it to do. Confused, he tried to wriggle his toes, his fingers, anything, but to no avail.  
His first initial response was to panic, to scream and cry and cause a ruckus, but he calmed himself, and instead opened his eyes again.  
The light still blinded him, everything was so white. His vision was blurred slightly, but he shifted his gaze to his left, noticing a distinct outline of someone he was very familiar with.  
Genos.  
Still unable to properly see, he forced himself to twist, to turn his head even the slightest. He was rewarded for his efforts, and his head moved, giving him a better view of the cyborg, sitting at his side.  
Slowly, his vision cleared, and he was able to make out Genos' face better. His eyes were closed, his hands brought up to rest under his chin, as if holding his head up. He was definitely a sight for sore eyes.  
Suddenly, Genos opened his eyes, his gaze directly on Sonic's face. His face broke out in a relieved expression, half smile, half close to tears.  
"You're awake!" He exclaimed, breathless, whispered. Sonic offered him a half smile, noticing how the cyborg started to move from his seat, but didn't make it out fully, and returned back to his seated position. He reached a hand out and stroked Sonic's cheek with it softly.  
It was then that Sonic noticed. Genos clothes were dirty, unkempt, torn. His hair was sitting strangely, with a strange black liquid tainting the ends of some strands. There was a small crack above his left eye.  
"I'm so glad yo-"  
"What happened." Sonic cut in.  
Genos blinked, surprised, but quickly composed himself.  
"You almost died out there, Sonic. What were you thinking? You told me you could handle it an-"  
"And I did! I'm still alive, aren't I?" Sonic tried to lift his arm to gesture to himself, this time managing to move his arm, but it felt… strange. Unreal. Like he wasn't actually connected to it.  
"It… it was the only way to save you." Genos whispered, his voice sounding tired, desperate, guilty, pained, all of these emotions all rolled together to sound utterly defeated.  
Ripping his gaze from the cyborg, he twisted his head to look down at himself. At the limbs that he had thought were his, but were in fact, not. At the arms, once human flesh, covered in scars, now silver metals, hard and unmarred. His legs, the feature he was proudest of the most, gone. Replaced with legs much like Genos'. Cyborg parts.  
He felt his body heat up, foreign and unfamiliar.  
In an instant, Genos was on him, holding down his arms against the bed he lay on. Despite that, Sonic began thrashing, trying to escape, trying to move, but Genos held tight.  
"Why would you do this to me!?" Sonic shouted as he continued to try to escape his boyfriends hold on him. "You know how hard I trained! How much I trained my body to keep up these speeds!"  
His shouts echoed throughout the room, vast and empty, blank.  
"How dare you-" He choked out, his voice ruined, coming out in half sobs now. Without noticing, small tears had begun to fall from the corners of his eyes.  
Genos released him, but imminently crushed him against his chest in an unromantic hug.  
"It was the only thing I could do to keep you alive." He whispered, his voice cracking.  
"Alive?! You call this alive!?" Sonic replied, his voice laced with venom. It stung, god, it hurt Genos so badly. He couldn't hold stop himself.  
"I'm sorry I made you like me." He said, his voice as empty of emotion as possible.  
In his arms, Sonic froze. The tears fell faster now. Genos words cut him deep, deep into his soul. It was a pain Sonic had never experienced before, and it was horrible. Genos pulled away slightly, holding Sonic in front of him so they were face to face. He searched Sonic's face, wishing so badly he could take those words back, trying to think of something, anything that he could do to make it up to him. After a moment, he drew in a deep breath. Let it out, then caught Sonic's eyes, holding his gaze fast.  
"It was the only thing I could do to keep you by my side." He said softly, a mere whisper of words.  
The words floated through Sonic, piercing him. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. Then he really noticed Genos' eyes.  
Inhuman.  
Machine-like.  
Small strange black lines trailed down Genos' cheeks, like wobbly lightning bolts. He was crying.  
He felt his shoulders trembling, his body shaking uncontrollably. Just before the next sob hit, Genos pulled him in, hugging him tightly, one hand around his waist, the other in his hair.  
He held him tightly, steadily, as the broken ninja sobbed and cried loudly into his shoulder, raising his new arms to clutch at Genos' shirt helplessly.  
He was angry. Angry that he had lost all that he had worked for, had lived for. Angry at himself. Angry, but hurting. Angry, but terrified. Angry, but alive.  
He cried until there were no more tears. He sobbed until he was struggling to breathe. He screamed until he lost his voice.  
And Genos held him through it all, feeling his pain, his anger, his sorrows. With every sob, every noise, every tear that fell from Sonic, Genos felt a piece of himself dying, hurt beyond repair.  
Sonic was alive yes, and he was eternally glad.  
But at what cost?


End file.
